Christmas
by britjanee
Summary: A Christmas story!!


****

Disclaimer- I don't own Voyager but I do own Morgan.

Three year old Morgan Janeway skipped down the corridor. Christmas was on its way. She didn't quit know what they were going to do. It would be her first Christmas on Voyager. She wondered if Santa knew where she was, would he know that she was in the Delta Quadrant? Did he deliver presents to the Delta Quadrant? This was some of the many questions that she was going to ask her mother. But not now, oh no, not now. 

Her mother had been in the most awful mood. Voyager was almost taken over yesterday and she needed some time to cool down. Morgan knew this because just this morning she came to say good morning to her in her ready room and she kicked her out. 

Morgan skipped her way into her classroom. The one where her and Naomi get their lessons taught. Even though she was three and not yet ready to learn much, she still did. 

" Now, let's begin with a book called " January's Begin." Ensign Blacemore said. He was the one who always taught the children since it seemed that he couldn't do anything else on that ship. 

The children take out their PADD'S and Ensign Blacemore started to read it to them. About 30 minutes later Naomi had to leave because her mother called her. It was just Blacemore and Morgan.

" Sir, is Santa coming?" Morgan asked, looking pitiful. 

" Santa?" Ensign Blacemore asked. " Who is he?"

Ensign Blacemore wasn't from Earth so he didn't know about Santa but Morgan didn't know that he didn't know. 

" Yeah, Santa." Morgan began to have a worried look on her face.

" Morgan, I am not formiliar with Santa."

Morgan wasn't the one who could take things and move on.

" WHAT?" Morgan yelled.

" Morgan calm down or I will have to call your mother." 

" Everyone knows about Santa." Morgan said a bit calmer. 

" Well I don't." 

" I'm telling my mommy." Morgan cryied and ran out of the room. 

She found her mother in her mother's quarters. 

" Mommy, Morgan cryied again, Mommy is Santa coming this year?"

Her mother couldn't ignore that face like she had done in the past. 

" Honny, of course Santa is coming this year." 

Her mother cradled Morgan in her lap. 

" Does he know that were here?" Morgan asked.

" I don't know, but I do know that if you write him a letter, he will make sure that he stops here first." 

" O.K." Morgan said. She felt much better now.

******************************************************

It was two day's before Christmas and it looked like no one was in the Christmas sprit. The only sign of people interested into Christmas were the ones who went to Neelix's Christmas party. 

Morgan had just finished writing her Christmas letter to Santa. And she gave it to her mother to mail. About a day later Morgan and her mother decided to put up a Christmas tree. Since not all of the people on board Voyager were human and got into Christmas they just put up one in Morgan's quarters. They decided that on Christmas morning their Christmas was going to be in Morgan's quarters. 

On the night before Christmas every thing was different. There weren't any decorations up or trees in the mess hall. There was nothing. The only sign of Christmas was in Morgan's quarters. 

Morgan Janeway was about four hours into her slumber when she woke up. There was a thud on the ceiling of her room. The only thing above her room was the mess hall. What possibably could be going on in there? She thought to her self. 

Morgan crept out of the bed and tip toed out of her room and into the corridors. She knew that if she was caught at 12:30 in the morning that she would get into troble. But she didn't care. She began to run. Run as fast as a three year old could into the turbo lift and on deck 4. She ran on to the deck and then stopped. The mess hall looked just like her house at Christmas time. Dicoration's were everywhere. And there was even a tree up. She could just make out a figure standing in the corner in front of tons of presents. It was Santa! Morgan thought! She ran over to him and was embraced with a hug!

" HO HO HO! Morgan!" Santa said to Morgan with a big shining smile on his face. 

" Ho Ho Ho to you to Santa!" Morgan said back. " You came you came!" 

" I would never forget my #1 fan!" 

" And I would never forget you Santa!" Morgan said.

" Morgan, it is getting late. I think that you should go to bed now." Santa said.

" O.K.!" Morgan said, she wouldn't say no to Santa!

With in a flash she was in her room sound asleep. 

On Christmas morning Morgan woke up. Her mother was in a rocking chair beside the tree. 

" Mommy!" Morgan said and hugged her mother. " I saw Santa!" 

" Oh did you?" Her mother asked. 

" Yep!" Morgan said back. 

" Well Santa told me to tell you that he would never forget you. And that you can always count on him to be there on Christmas morning."

And with in a flash Santa was standing in front of them 


End file.
